It's Your Love
by StoryTeller935
Summary: Songfic to Tim McGraw's It's Your Love. A story of Harry and Hermione and their life together. It's a good little fic that gives views into their lives. Read and review please. Oneshot.


It's Your Love

"Hermione!" Harry ran to her fallen figure, one among many of their friends lost on the battlefield. He checked her pulse and found it was weak. "Hermione, please, I can't lose you." _Not now, not after fourteen years of friendship, of talking late by the fire, of always being by my side._

She managed to open her eyes a tad and smiled, "You'll never lose me Harry. I'll always be there to help you. I love you", she whispered before falling back into unconsciousness. His heart began to fill and tear at the same time and a realization suddenly dawned on him.

All those times they talked, about him and her and everything. All the times they fought by each other's side. How it never seemed right when she and Ron were going out. How it felt right to hold her, as if she was completing him, giving him something he never had. Memories flashed through his mind of hand holding, the kiss in fourth year, and the way he felt when she was close to him.

"Hermione, no! I… I love you too!" Harry picked up her body, held her close, and began to run to the castle hoping that he wasn't too late.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing all over again_

"Hermione nooo!" Harry shot up from his bed as he screamed, his arms outstretched.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione rose, a hand on his back. She was able to guess after one look at his frightened expression and his shaking body. "It was the dream again wasn't it? Where Voldemort tried to…."

Harry closed his eyes, "to kill you." He turned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She placed his head on her chest surrounding him with all that she was and all the love she held for him.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm right here, thanks to you. I will always be here."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Lifting one of her hands to his cheek he leaned into it, closing his eyes. She caressed him with her thumb, letting him know she was there.

"I love your touch." He said as he opened her eyes.

She smiled for a brief second before leaning in. She rubbed her face against his, her hand going to the back of his head holding him in place. She placed a kiss on his forehead where his scar remained. A kiss to each eye and then finally their lips met. The same familiar shock ran through their bodies. It was new and exciting as well as comforting. Deepening the kiss the electricity ran from their lips to their brains, down to their toes and back making them both feel alive.

Breaking apart Hermione smiled and whispered, "And I love your kisses, they make me feel wanted.

"Oh you're wanted Hermione, and loved. So very loved." Harry pushed her back onto the pillows and began to show her just how loved she was.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

"I would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Professor Dumbledore happily announced to the assembly.

Cheers and applause were sounded from the gathering of friends as Harry kissed Hermione while entering the reception hall.

They took their places to take their first dance together and the music began to play.

They swayed softly to the rhythm, never leaving each others embrace. More people began to join in on the dance floor but Harry and Hermione did not notice them.

Harry sang to her softly, "It's your love, it just does something to me, it sends a shock right through me…" Hermione laughed, her smile never wavering.

"You're impossible Harry" He smiled and merely continued to sing in an off key manner. Finally the song ended and they separated slightly. Never leaving each other's side for long they greeted old friends and family, all who expressed their overwhelming joy at the occasion at hand.

After partying all night long with their guests the newlyweds finally went back to Harry's apartment. Tired and excited at the same time the opened one more bottle of champagne. They didn't speak much, just enjoyed the feeling of being alone with each other, staring into the fire.

Harry looked at Hermione, _God she's beautiful_. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her. A light, loving kiss that captured them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back wanting more than just a taste. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her to the bedroom. Putting her down onto the bed he broke the kiss to look into her eyes one last time, eyes that captured him so.

"I love you Harry Potter, with all my heart." She whispered through her well kissed lips.

"I love you Hermione Potter, with all that I am." And began to kiss her once again, letting her know exactly how much of him loved her.

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free_

Walking through the hallway that led to his old room didn't feel as empty as it once did. It could have been that he had outgrown the overbearing feeling they held of his uncle. Or that his wife was standing next to him as he opened the door to his past, fighting away the loneliness that had once been his only companion.

"We don't have to do this Harry, we could just leave." Hermione said to him softly, knowing how he must feel. Even though it was his idea to face his old demons so he could really go on with his life, that didn't make visiting the Dursley's house any less foreboding to either of them.

"I know but I want to, I have to." He took a deep breath and opened the door to his old room. He walked into the bare room, only a bed, desk, and dresser remained from his childhood. He heard a sob and turned to look at Hermione. A tear was tracing its way down her cheek. "Please, please tell me this isn't where you grew up. Where you lived all those years"

_  
_He tried to smile but couldn't, instead he gave her a warm hug which she welcomed. "Harry I knew about the Durselys but this…..this is how you lived for eleven years?"

He didn't look her in the eye, "Actually…..do you remember seeing a cupboard under the stairs on our way up?"

She looked at him confused, "Yes, but why……" She stopped and suddenly looked fearful. "No, they didn't, they couldn't." He gave a slight nod and it was more than she could take, she threw herself on him. Holding him close she poured all the love she had for him into that hug.

"Shhh, it's ok, really." He pulled her back a little so he knew she was listening. "Hermione I was a different person during those years. I was left without love, affection, and any real friends. Fourteen years ago this room, this house terrified me in some way, I was alienated for who I was. Then I came to Hogwarts and met you and Ron. My best friend and the love of my life." She gave a little chuckle at this and that gave him the strength to go on. "I'm better than I was, and happier than I ever thought I could be, all because of you."

She kissed him, letting him know how much that meant to her. Deepening the kiss they stayed like that for a few moments until she pulled back.

"Let's go back to your flat or Hogsmeade, anywhere you want." He smiled and led her out of the house that had tormented him for all those years, taking with him the most precious thing he ever had.

_  
Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

_Oh, Baby_

_Oh…_

"Happy anniversary, love" Harry said leaning down for another kiss. After a day of going through London's most prestigious book and quidditch stores they had finally returned to their flat.

"Happy anniversary Harry" Hermione said tenderly kissing him. He pulled her closer and closer still, trying to touch every piece of skin that was in reach. She began to giggle and pushed lightly against his chest.

"Harry you're insatiable!"

He smiled, "Only when it comes to you." She nuzzled his neck then pulled away.

Dragging him towards their living room she said, "Come on, let's put these purchases away."

He swung her around and came close enough so their noses bumped. "Can't we do that later, I'm not thinking of the bags right now." He said with a bit of a growl.

"No I suppose not." She walked around him covering his eyes, "I suppose they could wait 'till later" she whispered in his ear. Taking her hands away she ran into the bedroom with Harry right behind her.

She stopped and gasped at the scene before her. Dozens of floating candles hung in the air around the bed. Everything was cleaned and seemed to have a certain sparkle to it. There were vases of roses of all colors strategically placed around the room as well, along with her favorite flower; lilies. The bed itself was made with millions of red rose petals sprinkled all over. She couldn't have imagined a more romantic scene in any of her dreams. She tore her eyes away from the stunning view to look into Harry's.

"You did this, all of this? She asked slightly breathless with wonder. He smiled and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He lightly kissed her lips, a chaste kiss that told of all the passion he held for her.

"I love you so much Hermione, I think since the first day we met. I never knew how to show it then and I still think I can't fully express how much you mean to me. It fills me so completely that I can't hold it in. I want to shout it from wherever I am how much you mean to me and that your mine. For everything you are I love you even more, not just your beauty. You compassion and your love for everything you do and especially for me. Hermione I never thought I would know love, real love but you gave me the one feeling that makes me soar higher than I ever could on a broom. I love you Hermione Potter, more than you could ever know and I promise you that will never change."

By now Hermione had silent tears running down her cheeks. She hugged him close and whispered into his ear over and over again "I love you". He held her and they stayed like for a while just reveling in each other's love for one another. Harry kissed her tears away, and then began kissing her neck. She gave a little moan urging him to continue and he kissed his way down to her stomach, gently pushing toward the bed. She brought his head up to meet her eyes then brought his ear to her mouth.

"I love you Harry… so much" she whispered into his ear giving it a small kiss.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes and cupped her chin, "I love you Hermione, with all that I am." With that the two of them shared another kiss, one of the many they would share that night and for the rest of their lives.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's Your Love,  
It's Your Love.


End file.
